Angel Of The Stars
by FangirlFangirlOnTheCeiling
Summary: AU where dead humans can be reincarnated as dead angels. "I used to be human. The man on Hell's side killed me when they asked for my father's journal. He was like you. He was a hunter." "I have always loved the stars, Castiel. The one before me created them, and I care for them. I used to talk about them all the time to you, remember? Because you were my friend. My only friend."
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hi anyone who's reading this! Yeah, so this is just an idea that spawned in my head. Ok, it isn't Destiel, but just give it a chance. Sorry.**

* * *

There was a cold, crisp feeling in the air as I briskly walked down the eerie street. The gray clouds swirled above me and more people were bustling about with their daily business.

My name was Madeline. I lived in the Whitechapel district of London with my mother and my father, he was a thing he called a 'hunter'. He always made me carry around a glass bottle of Holy Water. He always told me ever since I was young to throw that at anyone who seemed suspicious – well, more than normal. I hated it here, but it was a place for one of my many loves: the macabre.

It wasn't normal for a lady to like such things like spiders and black, the tales of murder and how the stars guided the swift blades of knives to one's throat, spilling rubies onto the gray pavement below, and a lifeless body being thrown into a river.

I loved the stars, perhaps more than one should. They guided the lost, and they watched over all the events of the night, whether it be something small like a bat in the country flying about, or watching two lovers dance under the stars on the eve of their engagement.

As I walked down the street, the sky began to grow dark. Like planning something...Something evil and twisted...And macabre.

I rounded a corner, and the crowd I once walked among fizzled out, leaving me in a dimly lit alleyway. I thought I saw a figure move, like a spider.

"Hello?" I called. There was no answer. "Who's there?" I asked. A figure moved rapidly toward me, faster than anything a human could've amounted to. I brought up my bottle and popped off the cork, the figure staring into my soul with deathly black eyes, her lips poised as if she wanted speak, but stopped herself.

"Well, what do you want? I presume..." I started. I remember my father telling me about these souls, these creatures from Hell: Demons. I swallowed my fear, "I presume thou art a Demon?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, I am. Your father is a hunter, isn't he?" The Demon asked me.

"Why should I trust you to tell you such things?" I asked her with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Oh come now, everyone in the Hell below and the Heaven above knows. I just wanted to check." She told me.

"Angels and Demons, they know about my father?" I asked her, astonishment laced through my voice.

She nodded, "Oh yes."

I sighed, "Yes, he's a hunter." I answered.

The Demon smiled, "I am Lucy. You are Madeline. Mad Madeline." She smirked.

"Stop that." I hissed, "Now what do you want from me? My soul?"

Lucy laughed, "_Your_ soul? No, no, I just need a favour. If you don't comply to this favour, I will make sure you are murdered by Jack the Ripper." She told me. "Jack is on Hell's side. A mere mortal, yes, but evil all the same."

Jack the Ripper was a very awful man. He murdered women like a cat scratches its claws against the ground: with such ease, and like it was nothing at all.

"What do you want?" I asked uneasily. Lucy smiled, "I require your father's journal. The one with all the notes on our kind." She told me.

My father's journal was a leather bound book with a Devil's trap on the front. It had all the secrets of the supernatural inside it –everything he knew in one old book that was already falling apart, with burnt pages and holes.

I knew his journal was important, and giving it to this Demon could result in something very bad happening. No, I couldn't give it to her. So this meant I would be facing the deadly kiss of death, murdered by a killer on the side of Lucifer.

I swallowed hard. "No." I told her defiantly.

The demon chuckled, "No?"

I nodded, my breaths becoming quick, and my corset wasn't helping that.

Lucy glared at me, "Fine. I hope your death is long and painful." In that moment, I threw the bottle at her and it splashed on her, and a sizzling sound arose in the air. I turned and ran.

"Jack!" I could hear her scream. No, I didn't want to die. Not yet. I haven't found love, I haven't seen the world. I heard quickening footsteps behind me and two hands wrap around my stomach, dragging me into an alleyway.

Death was kissing me with gentle kisses when I saw my blood on the pavement. Jack picked me up and put me in a sack, and I could feel myself being dragged along the ground. Until the sack I was in was lifted up and I found myself free falling until I hit water with a thud.

I blinked, escaping the bag and looking up at the sky from under the water. It was only so much like the murders I'd read about: Quick, and ending with the water surrounding me, the stars being my last friends.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Alright I didn't qualify this in the last chapter but I obviously don't own Supernatural. If I did, Bobby would be back and Metatron would be dead and they'd get Adam outta Hell.**

* * *

I spread my black and white wings with such ease, but they were growing weak and on Earth they stayed invisible to a mortal's eye.

I used to be one of them. I remembered my life with ease, but it didn't always mean that I wanted to remember. My name was Madeline. I lived in the Whitechapel district of London. I loved all things dark, and I loved the stars. I was only 21 when I was murdered by Jack the Ripper.

When I entered Heaven, I was made an Angel. Mazalel, the former Angel of the stars, was killed when she battled a Demon on Earth. I had been told I had been made Mazalel because I was loyal to protecting my father's journal.

Now _I _was Mazalel. I was an Angel of Heaven, a protector of the Stars and I would like to have thought of myself as a protector of children.

I was sent to Earth today. To watch over the children and make sure everything was in order. It would be nice to see the stars from Earth again. It had been forever since I did that.

I didn't need to say good bye to anyone much, only my Father (no, not my birth father, the father of mankind) and Castiel.

Castiel was really my only friend. He listened to me without fail and he seemed to be there when I needed him. He'd been one of the first ones to welcome me into Heaven without being doubtful about me being human. They were all brothers and sister in Heaven, except me. I was always the outcast, but Castiel didn't mind. Yes, he didn't talk much and he could be awkward but that's what made Castiel...Castiel. I missed him already.

I felt the rain patting against my back. I had chosen my old body to be my vessel. Yes, it needed to be recreated a lot but I still had my old soul carried in my new form of an Angel. I looked like the human I had once been, but I had forgotten what that looked like a long time ago.

I walked down an old dirt road for a while, until I came into a town. It was fairly quiet, except for a few vehicles passing through here and there. This was so odd, what were they? I strolled into a place called a 'diner', and a middle aged woman with straggly blonde hair came over to me, "Oh dear! You're soaked to the bone! Come inside; we'll fix you up with a meal. You look like you've come from the 18th century." She said, taking my arm and ushering me to a table.

"I don't have any money to pay for your kindness." I told her. I still had my British accent.

"Oh, don't worry. It's on the house." She said.

"What? I don't – I don't eat dinner on this house." I told her. This was confusing. She just gave me an odd look and started to walk away. "Wait," I said.

She turned, "Yes?"

"Do you have a mirror here?" I asked curiously. She nodded and pointed somewhere. I got up and went where she pointed, and saw a mirror. I cautiously walked toward it and saw myself.

I had long, dark brown hair, tied into a plait that fell down to the middle of my back. I had definitive cheekbones, and lips that were pale red. My skin was ghostly pale, and my eyes were brown, one of them hidden behind the lock of hair that hung over it. I was still wearing my old clothes, cleaned of the blood.

I went back to sit at the table, hot air blowing onto my from a contraption nearby, warming me instantly. The same lady came over to me with something on a plate.

"Here, chicken sandwich." She said. She put the plate down in front of me and I stared at it. I'd never had a chicken sandwich before, let alone a sandwich at all. I got out my knife and fork and started to cut it up, but it fell apart.

I looked around the room, and saw a man eating a sandwich. He picked it up and ate it. Oh. I rearranged the sandwich, picked it up, and ate it. This wasn't too bad. I swallowed.

Once I had finished the sandwich, the lady came back to me a little while later with some clothes, "These are some old clothes of mine, they should fit you. I also popped off to the store and bought you some underwear and a bra, because, well, yours would be soaked." She told me.

"Um...Thank you." She handed them to me and pointed to the bathroom. I walked in, clumsily locking the door, and looked at the clothes in my arms.

There was a black jacket, which was smooth, made of leather presumably. Then there was some type of black pants, and then there was a gray shirt with long sleeves. It was soft, like cotton. Then there was everything else the lady had given me.

I put on the clothes hastily and exited, leaving the diner with a quickened pace. I needed to learn more about earth culture, and I needed to make sure everything was alright.

I looked up at the stars above, and they guided me along the cold streets, the rain stopping. The moon showered me in its forgiving light and I walked along a hard, black path. I leaped out of the way when I saw two lights up ahead that were fast approaching, and a vehicle, a black one with two men in it, pass me.

I studied the men as they passed, only quickly though. One had brown hair that was beginning to get long, and the other had been driving. They were both wearing plaid.

I was among humans again. That need for interaction beckoned to me, but I had jobs to do. I couldn't converse with them for know. I needed to make sure the children were alright. I needed to make sure everything was in order, and I needed to keep an eye out for Demons or anything else that would be harmful to anyone here.

This would take a while.


	3. Someone Familiar

I stared around my room and sat up in bed, my telescope perched near my window from last night.

I was now at an orphanage. I had been working here for a while after getting my degree to be able to take care of children. That was a hassle to get. It had been years since I had come to earth and I still wasn't back up in Heaven. Why not? Everything seemed fine.

Ok, everything wasn't fine. Last week, a child in this orphanage disappeared and they were found 3 days later dead by the river.

This was bad, and I didn't know what to do. But it was odd. I swear I had heard something odd on the mind the night the child had gone missing. I got out of bed and got dressed for the day, walking down the hall and to the kitchen. Another lady, with dark curly brown hair, looked up to me from the machine that delivered the hot beverages.

"Hi, Madeline." She greeted. I had told them all that my name was Madeline.

"Hello, Sarah." I greeted, hearing a knock at the door. I tilted my head; no one usually came here this early in the morning. I glanced out the window and to the first floor outside to see 3 men (two men in black suits and a man in a trench coat) standing at the door.

"I'll get it." Sarah said, walking out of the kitchen and downstairs. A child with ginger hair strolled into the kitchen, obviously looking for someone.

"Maddie where's Miss Gregory?" She asked me, referring to Sarah. I bent down to the child, "Nancy, Miss Gregory is out at the moment. Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Rory's feeling sick again." She told me.

I nodded, opening the cupboard and grabbing the pills and a bucket, "Alright, I'm coming." I said, following the young child down the hall and to one of the bedrooms, where Rory, a young boy with straggly brown hair, was hunched over his bed, clenching his stomach.

"Here's a bucket," I said, passing a bucket to Rory. I exited and grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water. I heard footsteps and peeked outside and into the hall where the three men were following Sarah to her office. I walked down the hall and to Rory, giving him the water. "Take those pills." I told him, standing and leaving, "Call if you need me." I threw the saying over my shoulder as I left, going to the kitchen and grabbing the cup of the hot beverage for Sarah. Perhaps if I gave the beverage to her she'd introduce me to the strangers.

I walked down the hall carefully. I was kidding myself, she wouldn't introduce me. It _was_ Sarah, after all. She said my name and then asked me to leave. Like I was something so insignificant. I probably was; I was only here to make sure everything was fine. But I was doing a terrible job at that as well.

I came to the door to her office and stared at it. It was a large, brown wood door that was glossy and shiny. It's cold texture sent shivers up my spine when I pressed my hand to it. I took a shaky breath and knocked on the door.

No, I didn't want to meet these strangers. I didn't like meeting new people. I was shy.

"Come in." Sarah called. Taking another breath, I placed my hand on the golden door knob, which was cold like ice, and turned it, pushing the door open. I walked in, my eyes trained on the ground, "Here is your...Beverage, Sarah." I said meekly, looking to her.

Sarah smiled, "Thank you." She said. Her mobile phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket, "Oh, I gotta take this. Um, why don't you stay here and talk to Officer Skywalker, Solo and Kenobi?" She asked me.

"No, I'm really bad at-" I said before she left. I sighed and looked to the three men sitting in the chairs of her office. I recognized two of them immediately. I'm almost certain they were the ones I saw in the car all those years ago. I tilted my head, "Do you own a black car? You usually wear plaid?" I asked them.

"Um...Yes." The one with the longer hair answered, "I'm Officer Skywalker. Who are you?" He asked me. The one in the trench coat looked at me as if he was trying to remember something.

"M-Madeline." I stammered.

The man with the trench coat's eyes widened, "Mazalel?" He asked. I knew that voice. I remembered it so fondly.

"Castiel?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled, "Cas! It's you!" I cheered. He smiled softly and walked to me and I hugged him tightly, his wings wrapping around me, "I missed you so much!" I told him.

"I missed you too, Mazalel." He told me. I heard someone clear their throat and Castiel released me from his wings and I saw the two Officers looking at us oddly.

"So Cas, who's your girlfriend?" One of them asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I told him, slightly confused.

"I was joking." He told me flatly.

"Oh." I nodded.

Castiel looked to him, "Dean, Sam, this is Mazalel. She was sent here a while ago." He told them. "She looks after the stars. Mazalel, these are Dean," he said, pointing to Dean, "And Sam. They're hunters."

I looked at Castiel, "_My_ kind of hunter?" I asked. He nodded. I looked back to them, "Wow. I didn't actually think there'd be more." I said, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked me.

"I'd rather not talk about it now. But why are you here?" I asked.

"We think something supernatural is going on with the disappearance of the child." Dean told me.

"Most probably. There' an eerily familiar feeling about this." I murmured.

Sarah came back in the room, "Sorry about that. Um, Madeline, I think Rory isn't feeling well-"

"I'll go." I said. I looked to the guys, then to Cas, "See ya." I said, leaving.


	4. Rory

I hadn't seen Castiel, Dean or Sam since they came to the orphanage. It had been 3 days, and I was out on a walk.

Another child had disappeared, this time it had been Rory. I hope they wouldn't find him dead. I walked to a different river, and I walked across the bridge that travelled across the river. I noticed something on the pavement – something that had been stained onto the bridge. It was red. I suddenly realized I was near a river. I looked down into the murky water, seeing nothing.

I looked again, and my eyes caught something I wish I hadn't seen. I didn't want to describe it it was so awful. It was Rory. I choked back a tear and averted my eyes.

I looked around, seeing no-one. I cried more, this child was one that _I_ was supposed to protect. "Rory!" I shouted, wanting him to wake up from a terrible slumber. No response. My breaths quickened, "Help!" I shouted. I ran off the bridge and ran down to him. If he was only a little bit alive, I could use some of my Grace to heal him.

I needed someone here. This was scaring me. I thought of the only one who could get here quickly enough, "Cas!" I shouted, my tears choking me.

I looked up and saw Castiel next to me as he knelt down, "I heard you." He murmured, looking at the child.

I shut my eyes, sniffling, "Could I use my Grace to heal him?" I asked.

Castiel took his hand and felt for a pulse. He looked back to me, "No, I'm sorry." He told me.

I started to panic, "Castiel this was a child that I was supposed to protect, I let him get killed. What kind of guardian am I?" I asked him, my breathing quickening.

Castiel took my hands in his, "Mazalel, I need your help." He told me, trying to calm me down.

I sniffled, "What with?"

"Well, I think that this might be something to do with Jack the Ripper. You said he was a man on Hell's side. He could've been reincarnated as a Demon when he died." He told me.

I sniffled, "Well, it is his style, near a river."

"So can you help us with the case?" He asked. I nodded and he stood, offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I hugged him and a cold wind blew, and he spread out his wings with a clap of thunder in the air and wrapped them around me protectively.

"Come on, I'll take you back." Castiel told me, walking with me back to the orphanage.

* * *

So we were shut down as an orphanage as soon as the police found Rory dead. I looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in my hands, with a scribbled address on it. Castiel's attempt at hand writing. I looked up to the hotel, which was two storeys and pretty shabby. I shrugged, seeing the black car that only meant they were here. I peered again at the paper, with the number 18 scribbled on it. Second floor. I walked up the rickety old steps and down a hall before coming to a door with the number 18 in gold numbering. I knocked on the door and I heard voices from inside

"That's probably her." Sam.

"I'm not getting it; I'm busy." Their voice was muffled but I was sure it was Dean.

"I'll get the door." Castiel.

I heard footsteps and heard the unlocking of a few locks and Castiel opened the door, letting me in. "Hello Castiel." I greeted.

"Hello Mazalel." He replied as I walked into the warm room. Dean was eating a slice of pie, and Sam was on his portable computer thing.

"So what o you need me to explain?" I asked Castiel as Sam looked up.

"Your death. What you heard from the Demon." Castiel told me. I nodded and Dean looked up as I took a seat on a wooden chair.

I was sensitive about my death, but I was prepared to talk about it if it meant saving the children. "I used to be human. The man on Hell's side killed me when they asked for my father's journal. He was like you. He was a hunter." I told Sam and Dean. "The Demon really wanted the journal. I knew not to give it up so I said no, then I threw some Holy Water on her and ran." I clutched the seat of the wooden chair I was on, "She screamed for Jack and he dragged me away, and then killed me. The last few moments of life I had left was when I was in the river, drowning. "She said Jack was on Hell's side. So he must've had an alliance with them. They would return the favour by reincarnating him as a Demon, well Castiel thinks they would." I explained.

"Is that possible, Cas?" Sam asked, looking up to him, "Can dead humans be reincarnated as Demons?"

"Well Mazalel was reincarnated as an Angel so I don't see why it wouldn't work for Demons." Castiel told him.

"Well we'll need more proof. We'll have to go to the sites of the murders and the morgues." Dean said. "But for now, let's just get some rest."

* * *

Once I was sure they were all asleep, I snuck outside into the cold air. I saw a wandering child that seemed to be following something. I ran back inside, "Cas, Sam, Dean, there's this child that is following something. I-I don't know what it is but it seems suspicious." I said. Dean, Castiel and Sam got up and grabbed some weaponry, running outside. I pointed where the child went and Castiel and I followed nervously.


	5. River

**Thank you so much for the review from the guest! Please get an account so we can chat! Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

The night sky was covered with clouds, providing no light whatsoever. My boots thudded against the heavy ground. Sam and Castiel were both holding flashlights whilst Dean held a gun.

"Kid?" Dean called out, searching for an answer. No response. I shook my head, stumbling over a root of a tree. Castiel caught me quickly, "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, fine thanks." I told him, getting up and stepping carefully over the root. I tugged on my coat as a cold breeze blew and I looked up at the clouds. They were shining white from the moon behind them. I saw something glimmer, falling from the sky, and a drop of rain hit me on the nose. I continued on, feeling more rain thud against my jacket. It was only light rain, but it felt like all my worries were in those droplets, making them heavier.

I looked over to Cas as the clouds rolled away to reveal the moon, still raining a little. His face was outlined by the light and I smiled. His eyes were so full of kindness and an urge to protect the ones he cared for.

I smiled softly and kept walking, feeling the cool air twirl around the tips of my hair, a chunk of my brown hair still covering my left eye.

"Are you sure the kid went this way?" Sam asked quietly, looking back at me.

"Yes, quite sure." I told him. He nodded and turned back to the forest ahead. The trees were growing thicker, but I heard the chattering of water in the distance. A river going over rocks.

"I hear a river. He might be near the river; if it's Jack the Ripper, he'll dump the body in the river." I said to them. The Winchester brothers started to run forth, jumping over roots and sprinting with the wind, like free spirits darting through the trees.

Castiel and I appeared at the spot in the blink of an eye. The wind whirled around the trees and the moonlight danced upon the river. I spotted something in the river and tore off my jacket and shoes, throwing them into Castiel's chest. I saw him catch the items and I ran into the river.

"Mazalel!" I heard him shout as I saw the Winchesters arrived on the shore. The current wasn't too strong, so I was fine for now. I bobbed under the water and saw a body. Kicking my legs, I swan forward to it and scooped it up, swinging an arm of the body around my shoulder and going back to the shore. Once my feet touched the bottom of the river I walked to the shore, putting the body of a girl down. I pushed a wet lock of strawberry blonde hair out of her face and felt her wrist for a pulse.

There was a small pulse, "She's ok." I told them. Immediately, I used some of my Grace to heal the child. The child did not stir, but her chest was rising and falling with breaths. I let out a sigh as the Winchesters came closer, looking over the child on the shore.

"Well, the good thing is that she's ok." Sam murmured, taking off his coat and draping it across her as a cold wind blew.

"It does seem like something Jack would do. The cuts that I saw seemed familiar." I said, standing. Dean nodded, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"We'll take her back to town and send her to the police." Dean said, picking up the small child and walking forth. Sam trailed behind but Castiel and I stayed put.

"She'll be ok, won't she?" I asked as a cold wind blew, freezing me to the bone. I shuddered and noticed Castiel taking off his trench coat and putting it on my shoulders. I put my arms through the sleeves and felt warmer than I did. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said. "And yes, I think she'll be fine."

I looked up at the stars – my stars – and smiled softly. I noticed constellations of many kinds, all making different things. It made me happy that I was their guardian, of sorts. I noticed a shooting star and smiled.

Castiel looked over to me, then up at the stars.

"Do you remember being a child?" Castiel asked me quietly.

The question pained me. Of course I remembered; I thought about my childhood every day.

"Yes." I answered, my voice a little shaky.

Noticing y tone, he took my hand, "Wasn't that when you started to like the stars?"

I smiled softly, "Yes. I have always loved the stars, Castiel. The one before me created them, and I care for them. I used to talk about them all the time to you, remember? Because you were my friend." I said, "My _only_ friend."

Castiel looked back ahead at the forest in front of us, "Let's go." He murmured, and without another word or another glance up at the night sky, he started walking, separating our hands. I followed him closely.

It was good to be with Cas again.


	6. In The Morgue

***Comes out of dark corner* Well hello! It's been a while since I updated this, hasn't it? I'm so sorry, writer's block took me in her tormenting grip and I was lost in a sea of nothingness. **

**Anyways, a new character is introduced in this chapter. Now, I got her name from...Somewhere (I cannot remember) and well, her 'position' as such was made up. There is no Angel of poetry as far as I know. Metatron could kinda be like that...Maybe not.**

**Anyways, she isn't so important in this story, but she links herself in her own story - a sequel to this, if you will. But not focusing on Mazalel. On the new character. Anyways, thank you all for your patience and please enjoy!**

* * *

We – myself, Castiel, Dean and Sam – walked down the hall, all wearing black and white suits. I looked at my fake ID card again, which stated I was part of the FBI. Dean had made it for me, stating I'd need it to get places with them for this case.

How odd it was to be walking down the hall to a morgue. Where they kept dead people all in their own little places. Like cold statues that never moved, but they meant more than cold gray stone. They were someone's parent, grandparent, child, friend, husband, wife, anything. And they just lay there dead, their silence like knives piercing through their loved ones' hearts.

Castiel sensed how odd I was feeling, and brought me closer to him by slinging an arm around my shoulders, "You're not okay. Just keep calm." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and kept walking.

Sam looked over the printed out pictures of Jack the Ripper's work, and then pulled a particular one out, turning to me, "I found one of you, Mazalel."

I took it from him and looked at it. My eyes were wide open in a state of fear and dismay, and my stomach had a large hole in it, my dress torn through that area. My arms and legs had scars all up them. I had never seen myself dead, and it was very disturbing. I passed it back to him as we continued to walk down the hall.

I felt my hands trembling, and Castiel took one of them, not casting a glance in my direction. He just knew these things. We continued to walk down the hall until we came into the morgue and Sam asked for Rory's body. A nurse pulled it out and walked away to leave us, and once she had gone, I looked away.

It was haunting to look at him. But then I looked once more, and I didn't tear my eyes away. It was like part of my soul had been ripped out. Castiel turned to me, "His marks?" he asked.

"His marks." I agreed.

Sam looked at the photographs and then to the body, "Yeah. There are definitely similarities with the cutting." He agreed.

"Do you think he may've been set up to do this?" Dean murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"Well, I mean, Jack is a demon. Who do demons answer to?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Crowley?"

"He's a sadistic son of a bitch sometimes. Maybe one day he just decided 'oh I want some children dead'." Dean said.

"That isn't his style. He'd do it himself and those marks aren't him." Sam told him.

Dean nodded, "I'm just grabbing at straws here. I don't know what to think. So these kids are dead, and we need to find Jack's whereabouts. He could be in the next town over for all we know."

* * *

Days passed us by and no reports of missing or dead children were made. It seemed all was going fine.

I was walking alongside Castiel around town, seeming to forget every problem that we had faced. "What else do you remember about being human?" Castiel asked suddenly.

"I remember waking up on cold mornings to see my mother had made me tea. I remember when I was 5 my father first taught me about the supernatural. He taught me how to draw a protection symbol." I told him quietly.

Castiel nodded until we rounded a corner. The street was empty here forward. The afternoon sun showered the place in its light and particles of dust flittered through the air. Until a new figure appeared before my eyes. Someone I remembered.

"Mazalel! Oh good; I've been searching for you." She said. She looked at Castiel, "Who's that?"

"It's Castiel." He answered.

"Oh, hello Castiel." She greeted with a small smile.

The girl was named Tariel and she was another human-turned-Angel. She was the Angel of Poetry. She came shortly after me but I never really considered her a friend – she often spoke of such...Dark topics. It frightened me – usually she was the most innocent creature, then the next second she'd be talking about how she wished she could've died. She was more quiet and soft and it seemed that there was more in that sometimes dark mind of hers. But she usually just kept to the sides and stayed quiet when I saw her.

Tariel had pale – almost ghostly – white skin and dark brown – almost black – hair that fell just past her shoulders and waved at the ends. She had a fringe that hugged her forehead and curled under itself. She had deep green eyes and her nose was like a button.

"Tariel, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I needed to ask you more about the stars. I'm writing a new poem and I'm everything but educated about the constellations. Could you help?" She asked shyly.

"I guess..." I agreed.

She tilted her head, "You seem preoccupied. What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Castiel and I are with the Winchesters. We're investigating murders." I told her.

"Really?" She asked, perking up. That darkness was kicking in.

"You seem interested. Do you want to join us?" Castiel asked.

Tariel nodded, "Yes please!"

We all walked back to the motel with Tariel trailing behind us, madly scribbling away at her confusing poetry the whole way back.


	7. Hero in a Trench Coat

As we all came back to the hotel, we saw the Winchesters packing up their equipment in faded duffle bags. I tilted my head in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"We've decided that it's best to head back to the Bunker." Sam told me.

"Yeah, nothing's happening here so we might as well go back to get some more research done. Plus I hate this place – it's mouldy and it smells like old people." Dean commented, chucking some clothes into his duffle bag with a quick sniff and a shrivel of his nose.

"Good, we'll need the room." Castiel said, stepping aside to reveal Tariel, who was still scribbling in her journal.

She didn't notice anything around her, "How does this sound? _Echoes wander around cemeteries_-" She asked, suddenly looking up. She looked around, "When did we get here?"

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"This is Tariel, the Angel of poetry, former human too." I introduced.

Tariel looked from Sam to Dean, "Hello." She greeted shyly.

Dean just rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, let's just go." He said, probably fed up with all of the Angels. He swung his duffle bag on his shoulder and exited, Castiel and I followed and Tariel followed Sam.

"Why are you even here?" I heard Sam ask of her curiously.

"I needed to ask Mazalel some questions on the constellations, and I heard she was doing this. It sounded interesting." She answered shyly. Tariel never really talked with anyone – and if she did, it meant she was intrigued by them.

As we all loaded into the Impala, I sat between Tariel and Castiel in the back. I drifted off to sleep halfway through the journey home.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

I watched Mazalel as she slept. It ate me away knowing that she saw herself dead, it must've frightened her. Tariel was just staring out the window, Sam was talking with Dean and Dean – whilst driving – was also looking out for a road stop pie store.

Mazalel fell asleep against my shoulder. I shifted a little and swung an arm around her. She had her eyes shut tightly and she looked scared as she shook her head. She was having a nightmare – probably about her death.

I did something almost no one knew I could do: I entered her dream.

_I looked around – it was a dark landscape. Millions of people were scurrying past me but I was nonexistent to them. 1800's, Whitechapel district of London is what I identified the place as. I saw Mazalel get dragged around a corner and I took out my blade. _

_I ran around the corner to see the man I presumed as Jack the Ripper holding her tightly around her stomach, dragging out his dagger. Mazalel looked up, "Cas!" She exclaimed._

_I ran forth and pushed him away. He leapt at me but I drove my blade in his chest quickly and pulled it out as he fell to the ground. He disappeared. _

_Mazalel clung to me, shaking like a leaf. I dropped the blade and took her in my arms as it clattered to the ground. I kissed her forehead, "I wouldn't let him get you, not again. I'll protect you for as long as I can, I promise." I told her, resting my own forehead against hers._

_She uttered a whisper, "Thank you." _

"_You're too special to me Mazalel, I hope you know that."_

"_I know." _

_I ached to tell her how I felt, but I withheld. _

I blinked and found myself back in the Impala still with a sleeping Mazalel next to me. I kissed her temple gently and saw that most of the people in the car had fallen asleep. The only one awake was Dean now, and he caught my eyes in the mirror. He smiled, "You're really fond of her, aren't you Cas?" He asked, eyes going back to the road.

"Yes." I answered.

"How do you see her? And not what her appearance is, but like, how you see her. Like, is she loyal or can she kick butt or what?" He asked, pulling to the side of the road to where a small grocery store was.

I paused, thinking about this for a moment, "She's determined to help those in need. She has a fair amount of justice in her soul and she delights in telling me about the stars. She appreciates the fact that I listen, too. And she's beautiful. Not your type of beautiful, Dean, but beautiful inside and out." I told him as I looked back to her.

Dean smiled widely, "Cas, I think you're in something we humans call love." He said as he exited the car and rushed in to get some pie.

Love. I smiled. Love was the right word to associate with my feelings. Yes, I was in love with her.


	8. The Bunker

**Castiel's POV**

The Impala stopped outside the bunker and I looked down at Mazalel who was still asleep. She must've been very tired. I didn't want to wake her – she looked so calm and at peace when she slept. Tariel awoke and looked around, remembering where she was. She looked at Mazalel, then to me, smiling a knowing smile. She exited the car after Sam and Dean and I opened my door. I carefully got out, leaning back in and picking up Mazalel with the utmost care. She still slept soundly in my arms as I carried her into the bunker.

I walked into a spare room, kicking off my shoes and socks. It had a plain, simple bed, lamp, a wooden desk and a small bookshelf. I laid her down on the bed and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. I didn't want to leave her here in a different place alone, so I sat next to her, my bare feet brushing against hers.

I just gazed at her. She was asleep so this was my chance. I took a nervous breath, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Mazalel, I think you're amazing. I enjoy listening to the things you tell me and I think you're beautiful. Dean says I'm in love with you, and I've decided that he's right. I'm in love with you – I just don't have the courage to tell you when you're awake yet." I told her. She didn't move.

I decided to get up and read a book, so I grabbed one off the shelf and came back.

I was halfway through the book and I saw Mazalel open her eyes, only for them to look at me. She looked confused, "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the Bunker. It's safe from anything bad and Sam, Dean and I – on occasion – reside here." I told her. I put my book down and she clasped my hand. She smiled and I smiled back at her.

"You should get some rest, Cas." She told me, interlocking her fingers with mine, "Just to gain some energy." She added. I got up, and looked back at our hands.

Mazalel let go, "Sorry." She told me.

"No, it's fine. Can I – um – can I stay here?" I asked timidly.

"Yes." She scooted over with a blush and a faint smile, and I lied down on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Mazalel turned on her side facing me and shut her eyes once again.

Now wasn't the time to tell her now that she was awake, not yet. We had to wait until this was over. I shut my eyes closed and felt Mazalel take her hand in mine.

* * *

**Mazalel's POV**

I awoke the next morning to see Castiel still asleep. I looked up to see my door open and Tariel poke her head in sheepishly, "Um, Dean and S-Sam are going to summon Crowley, they want you and Castiel there." She told me.

I nodded and she left. I shook Castiel's shoulders and he awoke, "Hmm?" He asked.

"Sam and Dean are summoning Crowley, come on." I told him, getting out of bed and leaving the room. Castiel led me outside to an old shack of sorts. Inside were Sam, Dean and Tariel, all watching the space in front of them as Dean attempted to summon Crowley.

I'd only heard a few things about Crowley, and he sounded like someone not to be taken lightly.

Tariel edged away from the brothers and back to me, and Castiel stepped forward. I followed curiously and saw a man appear, Tariel following and standing behind me. He had dark brown hair and stubble and a face that slightly reminded me of a pug.

"Mazalel, go to the Impala and listen to the radio. It's set to a local news station. Listen to see if there'll be anything related to this." Castiel told me.

I didn't want to get involved with what Crowley had to say, so I left instantly and made my way to the Impala, turning the ignition on and then the radio.

For a little bit there were only traffic reports, gossip stories and ads until a voice came through, "Hi and welcome back to the show. Now before we get into the show we have some breaking news. There are reports of a murder just near our border that are similar to the works of Jack the Ripper. Creepy coincidence or is someone trying to give us all a fright?"

I exited the car and ran to the shack, bursting in through the door, "The contraption in your car, it's saying there's been another murder similar to Jack the Ripper's works."

"Well then let's go." Dean started to leave.

"Well we can't leave Crowley here, someone needs to watch him." Sam told the group as I walked closer.

Arguments arose until we heard a quiet voice say, "I'll stay."

We all looked to Tariel, who was the owner of the voice, in astonishment and horror. Tariel being left with the King of Hell didn't seem safe, and she was so fragile. Perhaps this was just her trying to tell us that she wasn't as scared and fragile as she usually seemed. "It's safer for me here than there." She added.

Dean sighed, nodding and passing her his demon knife, "Use this if you must. There's salt in the cupboard." He told her. Hesitantly, Tariel took the knife and Dean turned, exiting at a quickened pace.

"I don't think she'll be safe here – not with him." Castiel murmured.

"Maybe we should have faith in her that she'll be fine." I whispered to him. He just nodded and we all got to the Impala and set off for the destination.


	9. Fireflies

We all arrived at the scene of the crime a few hours later, only to see a yellow line of police tape around the scene and officers out with their cameras. I really didn't want to see another crime scene. Castiel took my hand gently and walked with me to the scene, Dean turning to us and handing us our badges.

We all walked closer to the body, flashing our badges at the officers we passed, myself avoiding eye contact at all times. The Winchesters got on their knees, studying the body. Sam looked back to me, his eyes asking for help, and I stepped forth, looking at the body.

All too similar for my liking.

"Was there any trace of the murderer left behind?" Dean asked.

An officer shook his head, "Nothing. Like he just disappeared into thin air."

Sam and Dean gave each other a knowing look and stood, "We should hang around here for the rest of the day – just to see if he shows up again." Dean murmured to us.

"We shouldn't stay too long – we still have Tariel with Crowley. She's probably sick of him by now." Sam added, "I'm going to go to the library to research Jack the Ripper more."

"Can I come?" I asked.

Sam nodded, "Sure, let's go. See you guys in a few hours." He said, exiting the scene. I followed him.

**Castiel's POV**

I watched her go, turning to Dean, "Dean we need to talk."

"Shoot." Dean replied, exiting the scene. I followed him, "So you're getting the little pound in your heart because of feathers over there, yes?"

"Yes." I answered, "Dean what do people do on dates?" I asked.

"Well usually after a bit too much wine they do what the pizza man did to that babysitter." Dean answered with a chuckle.

"Dean I don't plan on doing that." I told him.

"Fine, fine...Um, they usually go out for dinner, some place romantic and lovey dovey, girls love that stuff. But for you two, I'd go somewhere away from public eyes. You wouldn't exactly blend with normal people." Dean answered my original question.

"I realize." I agreed, "So now I just need to cook something?"

"Yeah." Dean agreed, "And _tell_ her your feelings, will you?"

I just nodded.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I need a jar, I have an idea."

* * *

**Mazalel's POV**

A few hours passed and we all decided to head back to the Bunker. I didn't want to involve myself with what Crowley had to say so I went straight to my room, Castiel going to the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder why.

After about a half hour, I was reading a book in my room, only to hear a knock on my door. I looked up to see Tariel, trying to hold in a laugh, "Thank goodness you're okay." I murmured, getting up and hugging her, "Why are you giggling? You were just with the King of Hell."

"I know, but he was okay. He told me funny stories." She laughed, obviously remembering them.

"He was _okay_? This _is_ the King of Hell we're talking about right?"

"Yeah but he didn't treat me like dirt." Tariel said, pulling away and going to her room.

**Castiel's POV**

I looked down at the two pieces of bread. I needed to put something in between them, otherwise it wouldn't be a sandwich, or so Dean had told me. I opened the cupboard, only to see it was empty except for some salt, pepper and other spices. I then opened the fridge. There was some lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, onions and dressing – all for Sam's salad. I knew I couldn't touch those. Then there was a half eaten pie – Dean's, of course. Some eggs, milk, juice, beer, and some peanut butter. And, to my luck, jelly.

I grabbed the peanut butter and the jelly, putting them on the counter next to the bread, "Knife – I need a knife."

I looked through the drawers – only spoons and forks. And a steak knife. I reached for it.

"Cas what are you doing?" Dean asked me, going to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Sandwiches." I answered, spreading some of the peanut butter on one of the pieces of bread.

"Oh God, Cas." Dean shook his head, reaching into a different cupboard and getting a normal sized knife. He passed it to me and I took it.

"So this is your idea of romantic?" Dean asked me as I continued to make the sandwich, grabbing two more pieces of bread.

"It's the only thing I can make."

"Usually you _buy_ food, Cas."

"I know, but I thought this would be special." I answered. I got out the cling wrap after finishing the sandwiches, albeit with a bit of confusion, and wrapped them up. I grabbed a brown paper bag and the jar Dean had gotten me (which I had stabbed holes into the lid earlier) and loaded the items in the bag, taking a nervous breath and walking to Mazalel's room.

She looked up when she saw me at her door and smiled, "Hey Cas, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and eat with me somewhere?" I asked her. She giggled, nodding and walking to me. She took my free hand in hers and I smiled, leading her out of the hall and then out of the Bunker.

I led her to the forest, where the sunlight was fading. It was predicted to be a full moon and the clearing we were in would make for a nice setting. We sat down on two old tree stumps opposite each other and I passed her the sandwich.

Mazalel smiled, unwrapping her sandwich and taking a bite. I wished I could just lie with her here, staring up at the stars, only for her to point out everything she knew about them. I would listen to her for hours if she gave me such a chance. I bit into my own sandwich, forgetting I had put cling wrap on it. I pulled the plastic-y substance out of my mouth and Mazalel laughed.

After we had eaten our sandwiches, she spoke up, "Should we be going back?"

"No, just wait." I replied.

After a few minutes we were surrounded by fireflies as the moon made its home in the night sky. Mazalel's face lit up with pure joy as she watched them fly around, wonder in her eyes, "They're like stars. What are they?" She asked, one landing in the palm of her hand.

"Fireflies." I answered.

"Castiel thank you for taking me here." She said, looking back to me with a smile.

"Anything for you." I told her as she sat on the ground in the grass. She blushed.

"Come, sit with me." She told me. I sat next to her in the grass and she turned to face me and I did the same. She held my hands in hers, opening my palms. Fireflies flew into my hands and we both grinned, resting our foreheads against each other's. She was so beautiful.

I caught one in a jar for her and we headed home soon enough. I stood at her door and gave her the jar and she smiled, "Thank you for making me feel of so much worth." She told me. She leaned in and kissed my cheek, a blush appearing on my cheek.

I cleared my throat, "Um, good night, Mazalel." I turned but she grabbed my wrist.

"No, please stay." She told me. I nodded and we both lied down next to each other in the bed, Mazalel taking my arm and draping it over her stomach. I could feel her soft breathing and I felt at peace, shutting my eyes.

I almost fell into slumber but before I did, I heard something that made me feel a blush come over me with happiness, "I so in love you Castiel, but I just can't tell you when you're awake. I hope you feel the same." Mazalel whispered.

I did.


	10. Feelings

**Mazalel's POV**

Nothing had come up over any more murders concerning Jack the Ripper's works, so I had spent most of the time with Castiel.

I was so in love with him. I liked all his little quirks and his smile and the way he treated me. The question, though, was how to tell him that. If he even felt the same in the first place. What if he didn't feel the same?

I twirled my fingers around my hair, looking to the jar next to my table with the firefly buzzing around inside. I looked at the clock on the wall – 5:30 in the afternoon. I got up from my desk, grabbing the jar and exiting my room. I wandered around, looking for Castiel, and finding him in his room.

"Cas?" I asked.

"Yes?" He turned away from his book and looked to me with his brilliant blue eyes.

"Can we go release this little one?" I asked, holding up the jar. Cas nodded, standing and walking to me. We both walked out to the clearing he had taken me to the other night and I took up the jar, carefully unscrewing the lid.

"Go on." I told the firefly softly. It flew away and Castiel took my free hand in his with a small smile, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. I felt a hot blush come over my cheeks quickly and I avoided his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked me softly, noticing.

"No, no thing's wrong." I smiled, "I just..."

"What?" Castiel asked, walking around to face me.

"Um, it's- don't worry, it's nothing." I told him.

"It isn't nothing." He replied, "Now come on."

I looked him in the eyes, blushing madly. Time to take a leap, "Cas, I'm in love with you."

Cas blushed, unsure of what to do, it seemed. I looked away and he lifted my chin up to meet his gaze. He nervously leaned in and kissed me. I was caught off guard, my eyes wide in surprise. I kissed back, closing my eyes, my heart thumping like it would jump out of my chest.

He took my trembling hands and pulled away, "I'm in love with you, too." He said. My smile grew bigger and we pressed our foreheads against each other's. He touched his nose to mine gently with a small smile, "Boop." He smiled. I giggled.

We both walked back to the Bunker hand in hand, and we walked to my room. I lied on my side and Castiel scooted up beside me, his head against my neck and shoulder. He draped his hand over my stomach and held me closely, drifting off to sleep. I soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night to hear the sound of a closing door. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood, Cas's arm falling onto the mattress. I left my room and walked down the hall, checking in each of the rooms.

Sam was asleep in his room, clutching an old book he must've been reading. I walked down the hall, coming to Dean's room. His door was wide open. I poked my head in to see him fast asleep with earbuds in his ears.

Tariel.

If Sam and Dean were in their beds, Tariel must've gone somewhere. I couldn't go after her – she probably just needed space. But I couldn't help but worry. I ran back to my room to see Castiel sitting up, the bedside light on.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"Tariel's gone." I told him, sitting on the end of the bed.

"We have to go get her, then." Castiel said, getting up.

"No, she's probably fine, she's probably just gone out on a walk or something." I assured him. I crawled next to him and sat up, placing his head in my lap and stroking his hair, "She's probably fine."

We waited patiently for her return – we wanted to stay up to see she made it back here safely. We both moved around and Cas ended up reading some of Tariel's poetry.

Tariel came back a little bit later, "Where have you been?" I asked worriedly.

"I got the information on Jack the Ripper's whereabouts." She told us, pulling out a map and handing it to me.

There was a particular area marked out in red pen.

"Where did you get this?" Castiel asked after he took it from me.

"I did some calculations. He's been showing up in these particular spots, so I tried to find something in common with them. They all start with J. The last spot that starts with J is here." Tariel pointed to the spot on the map.

We nodded, "We gotta go, now. Thanks Tariel." Castiel said, standing with me and exiting the room.

Cas went to Dean's room and I went to Sam's. I shook his shoulder, "Sam, get up. We've got info on him."

Sam groggily opened his eyes, "Huh?"

"Info on Jack the Ripper – we know where he is." I told him. He sat up, rushing past me.

I followed, "Where'd you get-" He started to ask.

"Tariel did some calculations." I interjected.

He just nodded and met with Dean, and we all hurried away to the Impala.


End file.
